Somewhere I Belong
by Kasji-Sama
Summary: Not good at summarys but here goes. Kagome and her friends are known as Goths at school. She has problems with her family. Can Inuyasha help her?
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere I Belong 

This is my first fic so if u don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!  This is a dark story with lots of language…and maybe some other things later on. :cough cough drugs cough cough:

Chapter 1

"Kagome! Get your ass here now!" Kagome's adopted mother Kaugra yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the door. "make my bitch!" she spat back.

This was Kagome's life. Her mother died when she was 3 years old and her Father had beaten her after her mother died to "vent the stress" as he put it. When she was 12 Social Services came and put her in foster care. There she was adopted by Kaugra and her husband Naraku. They weren't much better than her real Dad. Naraku, a bartender by day a drug dealer by night, and Kaugra, the stripper and neighborhood whore.

This morning Kagome woke up and took a shower. Then when she dressed, she put on a pair of banana colored bondage pants and tight black top that said "Elmo is Sexy!". Since her wrists were adorned with cuts she wore a spike on each wrist and a writband. On her neck was a dog like collar that said " Fuck off". Her eyes had black liner and dark purple eyeshadow on them. Her natural hair color was already gone. Now it was a deep reddish color.

As Kagome got in her black Honda Civic, Kaugra came out side and stood behind her car. " Kagome get your ass back in that house!" She yelled. "Get out of the way or I'll run over you like a bug" With that Kaugra moved out of the way and Kagome sped off to Yoshoko High School where she was a sophmore. She turned up the radio to blur her thoughts. When she arrived, late as always, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha waiting for her by the spirit rock. She parked and ran to meet them.

Sango, wearing a plaid skirt and a black shirt that said "Kill Bitches" on it, hugged her friend. Kagome noticed something different about her. "Sango! When did you get that done?" she asked pointing to Sango's newly pierced eyebrow. "Uh, yesterday, I took Miroku with me!" she said proudly, Miroku, who adorened a black bondage skirt (mens style…ladies Miroku is not gay) and a black shirt with a monkey eating bananas on it, also had his eyebrow pierced but also his lip was pierced. " Yes, Sango did very well, she only screamed once!' He and Inuyasha laughed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was her idea of a god. His long flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes made her melt. He also had a good fashion sense. Red jeans and a red muscle tee with Death written in Japanese on it. His eyes had lots of black eyeliner around them which made him even sexier. "Well hello Ms. I'm always late." He said. "Well, I wouldn't be if Kaugra hadn't bitched at me."

Her friends knew that Kaugra and Naraku were bad and mean, but they didn't know that they hit Kagome and left marks. Of course she'd never shown them.

"Well are we going to class or not?" Miroku asked. "Hell no! I hate first period. Especially with that whore Kikyo in there. Lets just skip. Not like they'll do anything about it." Kagome said.

So they four walked around the campus and finally walked on the roof and talked. Then the ball rang to go to 3rd period. It was an 'A' day. All of them headed to Science. They entered Mrs. Alashiko's room. They took a seat in the back. "Woo hooo!" someone said when the school slut walked in. Kikyo Namstra. She was wearing and jean mini skirt and a white tank top. She purposely took a seat beside Kagome, her arch rival since 5th grade. "Hey whore" Kagome said as she took a seat beside the "Goth" group.

Hey! Thisis really important so PLZ REVIEW! I'll giveyou a cookie if you do! Thank you so much! Kasji-Sama


	2. chapter 2

Somewhere I Belong: Chapter 2

Yeas I know I spelled my title wrong! I fix it! Thank you to **_chibi-tsurara59_** for reviewing! Yea I hate how people sometimes portray Kagome as preppy or obnoxious. I tried to make her 'more likeable'! ;)

Chibi-tsurara59: Whee! I'm the beta now! All errors will be corrected!

Well Enjoy! Somewhere I Belong: Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't Ms. Goth and her little posse." Kikyo spat back.

She was known as the school whore. She had practically slept with every guy in the whole school. Guys thought she was hot, and she knew it. She almost always had on a belly shirt that showed her abs and belly button piercing.

"Oh look, Sango became a big girl! She got a new piercing. Well it takes that attention off your fat body." Kikyo said sarcastically.

Sango was infuriated. She was about to knock that bitch out. Sango, who had a **VERY** bad temper, smacked Kikyo in her face. It took Miroku and Inuyasha to hold back Sango.

"Bring it on!" Sango yelled. By then the whole classroom was silent, waiting to see what would happen. The teacher was to scared to do anything, so he was watching intently.

"No, I'm okay. I'm not gonna mess my nails up." Kikyo said coolly. She sat down in her same seat. "Uh hum," the teacher cleared his throat. "Well, Ms. Namstra, if you wouldn't mind moving seats, to uh hem, solve any possible problems." So Kikyo got up and moved across the room to sit by a popular jock named Hojo.

Hojo liked Kagome, but he wasn't all there. He was a crayon short of a box.

"Sango, you don't need to get suspended again!" Miroku said, emphasizing on the word _again_. This year alone she had been suspended for a total of 25 days. (Yes I know that's a long time but hey, this is my story) Twice (10 days) for fighting and 5 days for vandalizing school property. "Not like I care." She said. And truthfully she didn't.

2nd block ended, and the 4 walked under the breeze way. That's when a girl, Kagome didn't even know came up and started going off on her. Kagome paid no mind and walked right past her. "Cold selfish bitch." The girl yelled. Kagome just flipped her the bird.

'Of course,' Kagome thought, 'everyone thinks I'm a cold selfish bitch.' She had never been the same since she was taken away from her father. Yea he had beat her but that was only when he was piss drunk. When she was taken away and adopted by Kaugra and Naraku, she became very quiet and very cold. But to her friends she was still the Kagome they had known since preschool.

"Kagome, Hello?" Inuyasha said waving a hand in front of her. "Huh?" she asked.

"You're always zoning out on us" Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry, I've been thinking a lot recently." She said gloomily. "Well, shall we got to 3rd block?" Miroku asked. "Sure, I think Rin said she had something to give me." Sango said, hinting it was her birthday.

"Alrighty then let's go." They headed into the trailers. They all had Spanish next. Including Rin, who was on a different team and this was the only time they saw her.

Rin, was very quiet. Her voice was barley above a whisper to strangers. She was wearing a pair of black paints with 3 chains hanging down and her black, skin tight shirt , had a huge orange anarchy symbol on it. (For those of you who don't know what anarchy means, it literally means hate of the government.) And black converses.

"Hey Rin!" Sango said as she hugged Rin. "Hey, Sango I got you a present!" She said as she handed her a gift wrapped in black tissue paper. Sango eagerly unwrapped it. It was a sketch pad with Jack Skeleton pencils for her to use. "Oh! Thank you SO much Rin!" Sango said cheerfully. Then the Spanish teacher, Ms.Okani, walked in. Miroku, being the pervert he is, just stared at her. He thought she was hot and adorable. "Miroku, you need to stop hitting on our teacher. That's fuckin' wrong." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Rin laughed. Miroku looked over at Sango and said "How can I adore someone else when I have you Sango?" "Yea, uh huh sure Miroku, like I can stop you from groping other women when I'm not around." She said sarcastically.

Class passed without any interesting things happening. Then the lunch bell rang and the 5 of them went outside. "Do you guys wanna eat here? Or go off campus today?" Inuyasha asked. "Lets stay on campus then go off Friday and not come back!" Rin offered. "fine by me" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you" Inuyasha said while in the lunch line.

"Ne, what about?"

"About Kaugra and Naraku" He said hesitantly.

WOW! Cliffhangers. Wheeeeee! Sorry to leave you guys there but its late and I'm really tired.

Ja ne, Kasji


End file.
